Yo no quiero ser sólo un recuerdo más
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Akaashi se encuentra frustrado por culpa de su capitán y el no ser capaz de aclarar sus sentimientos a tiempo, llevándolo a todo tipo de pensamientos sobre su futuro y la resolución del mismo. "Todo esto es culpa de Bokuto-san, su graduación y su estúpida relación con Kuroo-san" "¿Podemos vernos? necesito que hablemos". AkaBoku.


**Buenas~ Feliz Navidad~** -por si las moscas, yo ya les felicito-. Como hacía unos 50 años que no escribía, decidí hacer algo de esta ship que siempre me encanto y aprovechando que ahora les conoce más gente, puedo fangirlear aún más. Este oneshot sólo tenía pensado un pequeña frase y decidí escribirlo porque yolo y ya... :v

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es obra de Furudate Haruichi y yo sólo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou

 **Advertencias:** Escrito en unas tres horas y sin planificación, así que eso debería de bastar como advertencia. Horrible título y summary porque es costumbre. Seguramente OOC por parte de Akaashi, pero es que mi headcanon de él es que a pesar de su apariencia tranquila y calculadora, sigue siendo un adolescente que de amor sabe lo que una piedra...

 **Aclaraciones:** En cursiva los mensajes de texto y algunas frases de flashback o palabra no español. Prácticamente todo el oneshot esta escrito mientras oía el ost de Mononoke Hime, el principal, el de Joe Hisaishi, así que pueden oírlo si quieren~

* * *

.

Akaashi Keiji era un chico que siempre se había destacado por su tranquilidad y paciencia, sin importar la situación siempre actuaba sereno y pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas más de una vez, esa era su imagen para el mundo exterior, y si alguien le viese en estos momentos, no podría imaginar que era el mismo Akaashi de siempre. En estos momentos se encontraba caminando despacio pero con pisadas demasiado fuertes, como queriendo dejar escapar su frustración rompiendo el suelo, la cara en una mueca de enfado completa y las manos apretadas en la correa de su mochila deportiva.

—Estúpido Bokuto-san…

Era lo que rumoreaba desde hacía ya varias calles.

Apretó aún más fuerte la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué no va y le pide a Kuroo-san que le haga pases y se quede con usted unas horas más después de la práctica? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo, cuando podía estar con su amado Kuroo-san?

Apretó aún más fuerte, si es que era posible, sus puños. El centro interno de la mano donde estaba clavando sus uñas, comenzaba a doler, pero le daba igual… capaz y se lastimaba y no podía hacer pases por unos días, oh sí, eso sería perfecto.

Su visión se vio iluminada por un rayo. Pronto iba a llover y él aún estaba en la calle, así que más le valía llegar pronto a casa o acabaría mojado y seguramente constipado, aunque pensándolo bien, esa sería otra buena razón para faltar unos días a la práctica del club.

Suspiro pesadamente y por fin aflojó sus manos y la mandíbula, ambas comenzaban a doler demasiado y era verdad que estaba enfadado, pero tampoco quería hacerse daño.

—Todo esto es culpa de Bokuto-san. Él, su estúpida graduación y su estúpido amor por Kuroo-san…

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar un poco el ritmo de sus pasos y las pisadas ya no eran tan fuertes. Respiró hondo varias veces y ya comenzó a divisar el edificio donde vivía.

Mientras subía por el ascensor y luego atravesaba el pasillo que llevaba a su piso, empezó a calmarse un poco, no demasiado, pero ya era algo. Miró sus manos para ver el centro rojo y suspiró molesto, no esperaba haberse hecho tanto daño.

Cuando por fin entró en su hogar y dejo las cosas en la entrada, sintió todo el enorme peso de la frustración envolviendo su cuerpo, por lo que decidió ir directo a su cuarto, ya cenaría más tarde.

Prácticamente se tiro en la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada, sabía que eso no serviría mucho pero necesitaba intentar ocultar su frustración un poco. Estuvo así varios minutos, solo oyendo el ruido de la lluvia que por fin se había desatado fuera, el sonido era tranquilizador y reconfortante hasta cierto punto, además de distraerlo durante bastante rato.

De repente, su calma fue interrumpida por el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su móvil. La habitación se iluminó por unos instantes por culpa del aparato que no dejaba de vibrar. En un principio no iba a cogerlo, pero la curiosidad le ganaba. En un primer instante se arrepintió, ya que en el momento que lo puso frente a él, quedó ciego unos segundos, debía de bajarle el brillo de una vez, pero al ver de quien provenía, no dudo ni un segundo en abrirlo.

-De: Bokuto-san _"Akaashi ¿estás mejor? Hoy parecías molesto y te fuiste a casa bastante enfadado, entonces me preguntaba si te había molestado algo… sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras"_

Sintió que su corazón se detenía unos segundos y unos leves pinchazos le hicieron doler el pecho. Observó el mensaje varios minutos más, sin saber muy bien que responder… aunque en realidad si lo sabía, pero no quería ponerlo.

 _-"Estoy bien, Bokuto-san… no se preocupe…"_

Miro el mensaje aún sin enviar en la pantalla y dudó ¿no era más fácil decirle la verdad? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuál era la verdad?

Esa tarde le había preguntado a su _senpai_ como se sentía con respecto a su graduación y para su sorpresa, Bokuto le sonrió y le respondió que la esperaba con ansias, que ya deseaba que la universidad comenzase. Y ahí es donde se originó el problema. La respuesta le descolocó, se esperaba que el otro estuviese triste y nostálgico, no radiante y con una sonrisa, y cuando le dijo que era porque Kuroo y él iban a ir a la misma universidad, sintió una mezcla de ira, decepción y celos. Se supone que debía decirle que extrañaría Fukuroudani, que estaba triste por graduarse, que le extrañaría a él y a todas las horas extras que pasaban juntos practicando, no que estaba impaciente por irse. Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración y simplemente se había dado vuelta para irse con una excusa que ahora mismo ni recordaba.

Dejo el móvil a un costado de él y le dio la espalda. No quería hablarle, si quería algo que se lo pidiese a su querido Kuroo, igualmente iban a pasar muchos años juntos y creando nuevas experiencias, mientras él sólo se quedaba como una hoja más en el pasado de Bokuto.

Apretó la zona de las sábanas que estaban bajo sus manos y se quedo observando la pared intentando olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, aunque si se lo proponía, lo ideal era olvidar sus dos años en Fukuroudani con el club de voleibol.

Pasaron varios minutos donde el único sonido que se oía era la constante lluvia de fuera y su respiración. A esta altura no veía nada, ya que había decidido cerrar los ojos para intentar dormirse pero como no lo había logrado, decidió darse la vuelta para volver a coger el móvil con el mensaje aún sin enviar. Dudo unos segundos si hacerlo o no, pero ya le daba igual, así que simplemente lo envió. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para bloquear la pantalla, así que el mensaje recibido se abrió solo

-De: Bokuto-san _"Mentiroso. Sé que puedo ser muy despistado, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me mientes y cuando algo te molesta… Akaashi, hemos estado dos años juntos y hemos pasado mucho tiempo con el otro… tu realmente me importas y no quiero que lo pases mal tú solo"_

Sintió la vista nublada y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, cuando quiso darse cuenta, las lágrimas caían y cubrían sus mejillas. Con el torso de una de las manos, se limpió los ojos lo más que pudo y luego su cubrió la boca con ella, no quería que nadie le oyese sollozar. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad intentó calmarse pero lo único que conseguía era empeorarlo.

Se sentía culpable. Estaba haciendo que el otro se sintiese mal por su culpa y él no hacía nada para arreglarlo, simplemente intentar huir del problema y hacer como que nunca hubiese pasado. Pero al final sabía que sólo se hacía aún más daño a sí mismo.

-De: Bokuto-san _"Akaashi~ ¿puedes ver la Luna?"_

Siguió unos segundos más sollozando, pero decidió mover un poco la cabeza para ver por la ventana y comprobar que no podía ver nada, las nubes lo cubrían todo.

-De: Bokuto-san _"Yo tampoco la veo… ¿qué? ¿Esperabas una frase ingeniosa y un proverbio bonito, verdad? Jaja, te he engañado~ por cierto, el bastardo de Konoha me ha enviado esta imagen… maldito"_

Observó la imagen de la captura de pantalla que Bokuto le había enviado y era un mensaje de Konoha diciendo "Mira, para ti~", seguido de una imagen con un texto que ponía "La inteligencia me persigue, pero yo soy más rápido".

No pudo evitar que en el rostro le apareciese una pequeña sonrisa y pronto le siguiese una carcajada divertida.

 _-"Esa imagen va perfecta para usted, Bokuto-san"_

-De: Bokuto-san _"Eres muy cruel… Konoha y tú me harán llorar…"_

Miro con dulzura el mensaje recibido y sintió un extraño calor en el pecho que empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo. Suspiró, pero esta vez no había tanta pesadez en el, sus dedos temblaron al intentar escribir lo que estaba pensando, se debatió sobre si estaba bien decírselo o no. Se supone que Bokuto era el sentimental y él era el analítico, así que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos no era algo normal en él.

Suspiro y se dispuso a hacer el mensaje.

 _-"Bokuto-san… déjeme aclarar primero mis pensamientos y luego ya hablamos…"_

-De: Bokuto-san _"Claro~ te esperaré toda la vida si así prefieres~"_

El rojo se expandió por todo el rostro en menos de lo que canta un gallo y dejo el móvil en la mesa de al lado de su cama mientras con su otra mano se cubría la cara llena de vergüenza ¿Por qué simplemente no se daba cuenta de lo qué causaba en él esas palabras? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿por qué simplemente no se daba cuenta de todo lo que causaba en él?

Estos dos años en Fukuroudani habían sido toda una montaña rusa de sensaciones. La alegría, la tristeza, la frustración, el odio, los celos, la empatía, la superación… todas las sensaciones se habían mezclado pero al final sólo era capaz de recordar x momentos de su vida: los más tristes y los más felices… y en todos salía Bokuto, él había sido una constante en ese tiempo, habían pasado tanto juntos, tantas risas, enfados, llantos, celos, frustraciones… pero sin importar el que, el otro siempre estuvo a su lado.

Removió la mano de su rostro y observó el techo.

—Eres todo un filósofo, Keiji…

Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió viendo al frente.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ni cuando la lluvia se había detenido, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran los recuerdos de estos dos años junto a su capitán, bueno ahora ex-capitán. El tiempo juntos había sido todo un sinfín de emociones que no quería que pasasen jamás. La verdad es que su mayor temor era ser olvidado por Bokuto, que todo lo vivido juntos sólo quedase como unas anécdotas del pasado y nada más, sin embargo sabía que con Kuroo iban a tener mil y un historias nuevas y lo más probable es que su época juntos jamás fuese a ser olvidada. Y era en esos momentos donde su mente divagaba y se preguntaba qué tan importante era él para Bokuto, sabía que el número cuatro lo adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero ¿era sólo eso? Era ¿solo un compañero del club?

No pudo evitar el ponerse de costado y abrazar un peluche de un búho blanco que Bokuto le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños con la excusa de _"cuando te sientas triste, coge al búho, así ya no te sentirás solo y la tristeza se sentirá menos~",_ la verdad es que ese regalo le había servido de mucho, siempre que estaba deprimido, lo cogía y lo abrazaba imaginándose que el peluche era el chico de pelo gris y negro, e instantáneamente comenzaba a alegrarse un poco. Observó al ave y en su cabeza resonó el famoso _"hey, hey, hey"_ de su capitán y una pequeña sonrisa le invadió el rostro.

Abrazó al peluche con fuerza mientras su mente volvía a divagar. La pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza era: decirle la verdad o hacer como que nada pasase. Él adoraba a su capitán, bueno, adorar se quedaba corto, él más bien se derretía por el otro chico y su atención, por dios, que hasta había descubierto su sexualidad por culpa de su compañero y digamos que había tenido ciertos sueños poco inocentes con él… así que sí, adorar y gustar se quedaban cortos para expresar sus sentimientos. Pero el problema no era él, claro que no, Keiji ya había asumido que no quería ser solo amigos, el gran problema aquí era sin duda el qué sentía Bokuto y hasta donde deseaba llegar con él, aunque Akaashi admitía que no le importaría ir directo a tercera base si su capitán se lo proponía o directamente a home…

—Keiji por dios, contrólate… ahora piensa ¿qué hago?

Volvió a coger el móvil y se quedo observando la foto de Bokuto y él juntos en un parque de atracciones, que tenía de fondo de pantalla y en ese momento su cabeza empezó a unir piezas.

—Nosotros… hemos salido a pasear o al cine o a algún lugar específico… solos, nosotros dos… es verdad que Bokuto-san queda más veces con Kuroo-san, pero…

Y por fin hizo clic.

Cuando ambos capitanes quedaban juntos, era la típica quedada de amigos que iban por ahí a distraerse y pasar el rato, pero con él era distinto, iban a lugares específicos para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, era verdad que a veces simplemente decidían pasar el día juntos sin ningún plan, pero la sensación que daban era diferente. Y, _agh_ , no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en resumen, Bokuto era distinto cuando estaba a solas con Kuroo que cuando estaba con Akaashi.

Sintió un dolor en el estómago al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya estaba cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos y quería acabar con su pesar de una vez… también se planteó que podría ser hambre, ya que aún no había cenado, pero la primera opción quedaba más bonita.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla y se dispuso a escribir

- _"Bokuto-san, sé que esto es repentino y un poco tarde quizás, pero ¿podríamos vernos?"_

Lo envió y los pocos minutos que tardó en recibir la respuesta se sintieron extremadamente largos.

-De: Bokuto-san _"Aún no es tan tarde, son las nueve~ y claro ¿dónde quieres quedar?"_

Suspiro aliviado.

 _-"En el parque de frente de la estación"_

Recibió la respuesta rápidamente y salió del piso para ir a la dirección donde habían quedado. Era un lugar bastante cercano para ambos así que no tardarían en reunirse. Al caer en eso, fue cuando sintió el cuerpo gelatina, las manos sudorosas y una respiración agitada apoderarse de él. Estaba a pocos metros de llegar y la idea del arrepentirse e irse empezó a ser cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza.

—Vamos, Keiji… tu puedes… tu puedes…

Y por fin llegó. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de allí, esperando a que viniese su compañero, mientras él intentaba calmarse jugando con sus dedos. Aunque para un desconocido, sólo era un chico aburrido sentado en un banco, Bokuto le conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando su armador jugaba así con sus dedos eran nervios y a pesar de tener una cara tranquila, en el fondo era todo lo contrario.

—Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi~

—¿Bokuto-san…? Ah… hola…

El chico tomo asiento a su lado y toda su atención recayó en el número cinco.

— ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Sí… lamento haberle preocupado… era una tontería…

—Nunca es una tontería, además ya sabes que cuando algo te molesta debes decírmelo… no quiero que te sientas incómodo…

El menor suspiró avergonzado, odiaba y amaba a la vez el tono que usaba su _senpai_ cuando estaban solos, no era el ruidoso y testarudo de siempre, era más bien maduro y tranquilo, algo que no encajaba para nada con su apariencia y personalidad, además de algo que a Akaashi le había hecho suspirar como adolescente enamorado al recordar su voz.

— ¿Akaashi?

—Lo siento… debí decírselo pero… no sé muy bien lo que sucedió. Pero le he llamado aquí porque quiero preguntarle algunas cosas…

El más alto le observó confundido y le inclinó la cabeza, dándole paso a que hable.

—Que… ¿qué siente usted por Kuroo-san?

La sorpresa fue para ambos y Akaashi se golpeó mentalmente por haber ido casi directo al grano.

—Bueno, somos amigos… y si vuelves a empezar sobre lo de que es de un equipo rival y que no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ya te dije que en la cancha es distinto y además ahora ya no jugaremos más como rivales, sino como compañeros… -pudo sentir la mirada penetrante del más joven y se detuvo unos segundos- en resumen, sólo somos amigos y adoro a Kuroo, él es súper genial y ¿has visto su pelo? Es de lo mejor~ me encanta~

— ¿Saldría con él?

— ¿Eh? ¿Con Kuroo? Que va… ni siquiera me lo he planteado y dudo que él lo haya hecho. Me gusta, sí… -el de pelo oscuro sintió un gran dolor en el pecho- pero sólo como un buen amigo –bueno, el dolor empezó a desaparecer de a poco-

— ¿Sólo amigos?

El otro asintió confundido, no entendía como su armador podía pensar en una relación entre ellos dos, seguramente sería la pareja más horrible, problemática y graciosa de este mundo.

—Bien.

—Bien…

El silencio reinó el lugar unos segundos, hasta que Bokuto decidió hablar, no podía quedarse callado tanto tiempo

— ¿A ti te gusta Kuroo?

Bokuto conocía a Akaashi y sus pocas expresiones: la normal de siempre, que era una cara de cansancio e indiferencia, la irritada y la emocionada, aunque ésta la había visto muy pocas veces… así que sabía, por así decirlo, "leer" a su armador. Pero la cara de irritación e incredulidad le era nueva para él.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno si me preguntas eso es porque te tiene que gustar… o de repente sientes unas enormes ganas de conocer mi vida amistosa, pero como esta parece poco probable, pues la primera opción es la normal…

—Agh, dios no… Kuroo-san es bastante atractivo pero no es mi tipo…

—Hey, yo también soy muy guapo

—Nunca lo he negado.

—Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor –infló sus mejillas cual niño pequeño pero el gesto no le duro mucho, ya que la pequeña risa del otro, le descolocó- ¿Eh?

—Lo siento…es sólo que, Bokuto-san es muy infantil e inmaduro…

— ¡Hey!

—Pero, eres muy genial…

—Akaashi, tú sí que eres genial. Además eres muy inteligente e intuitivo, siempre piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas y aunque llevas una cara tranquila todo el tiempo, te hace ver como súper genial~

El mayor siguió alabándole, pero esta vez en el vóley, hablando y hablando de lo geniales que eran sus pases y Akaashi sólo quería besar al chico ya, le estaba diciendo cosas tan bonitas y tan simples que le hacían sentirse avergonzado pero a la vez feliz.

— ¿Ves? Eres muy genial, me alegro de haberte conocido y espero que sigamos en contacto cuando me gradué

De repente, lo recordó, el porqué de su repentina depresión.

—Yo no quiero perder lo que tenemos, así que podemos seguir hablando y quedando como siempre, como si siguiésemos en el mismo instituto…

—Bokuto-san…

—Excepto que tú no quieras, entonces est-

— ¡No! yo no quiero que esto acabe… quiero seguir contigo, hasta el final…

—Guau, esto parece más bien una declaración de una pareja, que vergüenza… no es como que me fuese a la guerra –la mirada molesta del más joven le hizo gracia- ¿qué? es la verdad…

—Olvídelo.

Suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de ir al grano. Aprovecharía que ahora estaba más calmado y se lo diría rápido y luego, bueno ya vería que hacer cuando pasase todo.

—La verdad es que quería que quedásemos porque quiero decirle algo…

—Akaashi no pasa nada, yo apoyo el hecho que te guste dibujar y filmar, me parece realmente genial y es algo en lo que yo sería extremadamente malo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No era eso lo que me ibas a decir? Bueno es que parece que quieres ocultarlo, pero a mí me parece muy genial, además vi ese boceto que hiciste de una casa embrujada y dioooos, ni siquiera mis dibujos que han tardado meses en hacerse eran tan buenos…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes decir otra cosa que no sea eso?

— ¿Eh?

—Akaashi, no ayudas.

—Espera un momento, Bokuto-san, yo no me avergüenzo de mis dibujos ni nada… es sólo que… me da palo mostrárselo a la gente.

—Mentiroso.

—Bueno ya… no era eso lo que quería decirle…

—Bien, dime~

—Lo que quiero decir es… bueno… -se mordió el labio inferior- e-en resumen…

—Akaashi, cálmate… no tie-

—Me gustas, Bokuto-san.

El silencio reino el lugar, el único sonido que podía oírse era el viento y la irregular respiración del armador. Bokuto abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y la cara de sorpresa se hizo evidente al instante.

Akaashi se planteó seriamente lo que acababa de hacer y su mente empezó a buscar mil y un excusas para decir a continuación. Su capitán casi siempre sabía que decir o simplemente nunca paraba de hablar, pero en estos momentos estaba tan callado, que no era natural.

Pero la risa del número 4 le descolocó. Parecían que le habían contado el mejor chiste de la historia y Akaashi se sintió ofendido, así que iba a protestar pero el otro habló antes

— ¿En serio? O sea ¿no me tomas el pelo? Oh dios… esto es muy repentino…

—Bokuto-san, mire y-

—Espera. Déjame hablar a mi… -tomo aire- primero, que lo siento, no debí reírme y segundo, gracias por decirlo tú… bueno, a ver… -se rasco la nuca avergonzado- tú también me gustas…

—No lo digo en el sentido amistoso…

—Yo tampoco

—…

—…

— ¿Eh?

—Akaashi, vamos… lo digo en serio…

El de pelo oscuro le observó tranquilamente, con su típica expresión de siempre, cosa que hizo poner más nervioso a su compañero que desvió la mirada y empezó a jugar con el final de su camisa.

—Entonces… usted me gusta y yo le gusto –el otro asintió pero aún sin dirigirle la mirada- … bien…

—Bien…

El silencio sepulcral se volvió a hacer presente. Los minutos pasaron y la cosa no parecía cambiar. Hasta que Bokuto, ya cansado de todo, decidió hablar

—Oh por dios… esta es la declaración más rara del mundo… al menos debería haber alguna explosión o algo

—Bokuto-san, dios, contrólese

El de ojos dorados comenzó a reírse y Akaashi sintió que parte de su energía le era transmitida y no pude evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿estamos saliendo? O ¿tengo qué invitarte a algo antes?

—La verdad es que me vendría bien ir a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre…

—Bien~ ¿donde quieres ir?

—Cualquier lugar está bien, si voy con usted

No lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo con naturalidad y al darse cuenta, desvió su mirada hacia el costado completamente avergonzado.

—Oh dios, Akaashi, no llevamos saliendo ni cinco minutos y ya te empiezas a poner romántico~

—Calla

—Akaashi~ eres un encanto~

Y le abrazó. Aunque el de ojos verdes intentó hacer como que quería zafarse del abrazo, en realidad solo era un intento para mantener su dignidad, pero al final, deseaba esto mucho más que otra cosa, así que le devolvió el abrazo al mayor y por fin sus miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Puedo…?

El mayor le sonrió y asintió.

Akaashi subió una de sus manos al rostro de su capitán y le atrajo hacia el suyo. Todo paso como en cámara lenta y el beso se sintió eterno, con una mezcla de todas las emociones que llevaba ocultando tanto tiempo. No quería separarse, pero tuvo que hacerlo. El tiempo pareció detenerse otra vez cuando se miraron a los ojos. Akaashi podía ver la felicidad del otro, aunque no era como si fuese una vista nueva para él, Bokuto siempre se había destacado por su alegría, así que se preguntaba si su cansada mirada habitual podía demostrar todo el remolino de sensaciones que tenía. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el sonido de su estómago pidiendo comida les interrumpió. Oh sí, el armador quería desaparecer en ese momento.

Bokuto comenzó a reír y la idea de Akaashi de huir de allí se hacía más presente.

— ¿Vamos a cenar?

El otro asintió avergonzado. Maldito estómago ¿no podía esperarse un poco?

De pronto sintió que le cogían de una de las manos y tiraban de él.

—Vamos, vamos. O te me morirás aquí de hambre~

El otro bufó molesto y Bokuto volvió a sonreír mientras empezaban a caminar. Era extraño, pero el de ojos verdes sintió que todo a su alrededor se iluminaba, eso siempre pasaba cuando su senpai sonreía y era una de las cosas que él adoraba en secreto pero que no admitiría ni muerto.

—Tengo que contárselo a Kuroo, el muy maldito siempre se burlaba diciéndome que nunca acabaríamos juntos…

Bokuto sintió que el agarre del menor se hacía más fuerte y al observarlo, pudo distinguir la pequeña, casi imperceptible, vena molesta de su armador.

—Ya te lo dijo ¿no? adoro a Kuroo como un amigo súper genial pero, Akaashi… a ti más, además eres mi novio~

Las mejillas del menor se cubrieron por un pequeño rubor y su agarre se relajo.

—Idiota.

—Eres muy cruel conmigo, Akaashi –y le sacó la lengua mientras devolvía la mirada al frente e inflaba sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

El de ojos verdes acortó la distancia y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su ahora novio, dios, esa palabra le hacía ponerse nervioso, y luego miró divertido al frente mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía al otro totalmente avergonzado y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

Akaashi volvió a sonreír, esta vez para sí mismo, había tantas cosas que quería hacer y probar con su novio, que no sabría por cual empezar. Pero como dicen "tiempo al tiempo", así que por ahora tendrían una cena, o el moriría de hambre cabe destacar, y ya iba a empezar a planear su nueva vida amorosa. Oh sí, por fin la suerte le sonreía.

.

* * *

.

Cutre final inventado en 0.5 segundos, sí esos mismos que tarda Akaashi en pensar si pasarle a Bokuto... la verdad es que el final es tan malo y algunas escenas tan mal desarrolladas que sufro porque sé que esto podría ser mejor pero bueno...

Lo de los dibujos y filmar, viene por los AU que se crea Furudate cada x tiempo, ya que en la mayoría, menos el de FHQ, siempre es Akaashi el cámara, así que oficialmente a él le gustan ese tipo de cosas~

Sólo decir que seguramente mi próximo fic sea un OiIwa, que raro, así que me tendrán molestando en el fandom hasta que me echen~ **see you~**


End file.
